Second Chance
by healnarutoule
Summary: AizenxOC, UlquiorraxOC, GrimmjowxOC, SzayelxOC, ToshiroxOC, ByakuyaxOC After almost 20 years, Haruna finally comes back to her hometown, Karakura town, because of the upcoming war. She understood that she and her sisters were different, but she never expected them to get taken by Soul Society and Aizen because of their powers. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Multiple pairings: AizenxOC, UlquiorraxOC, GrimmjowxOC, SzayelxOC, ToshiroxOC, ByakuyaxOC**

**This takes place right before the Arrancar arc.**

"The world famous designer of Oak, Olivia Kudo, is moving to Karakura town! She will be signing autographs tomorrow!" Ichigo Kurosaki looked at the TV from his glass of milk. He hadn't been listening to what the news anchor was saying until now. A foreign woman, that was going to attract a lot of attention. Ichigo looked at the picture of the designer. He had to admit it, she was pretty with her wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Hn, he never heard of her.

"Who's that?" he asked his little sister, Yuzu, who gasped in shock. She placed both her hands on her hip and frowned.

"How could you not know who she is?" she asked. "Olivia Kudo is a world famous designer!"

"Your mother loved her," Isshin said. Ichigo looked at his father who was speaking in an unusually soft voice. Isshin smiled and ran to the huge memoir of Masaki, Ichigo's mother. "Did you hear that, darling? Your most favorite designer in the whole entire world is moving here!"

Ichigo picked up his stuff and finished his milk. "Well, I'm going now. Bye."

"Bye! Be careful!" Yuzu yelled as Ichigo left the house. He waved to goodbye to her and walked slowly to school. How come he never heard of Olivia Kudo? He had heard of Oak but wasn't the designer Junko Kudo? Maybe he should go see Olivia Kudo later. Wait. He didn't even know where she lived.

* * *

"Good morning, Ichigo," Mizuiro Kojima greeted Ichigo as he walked up to the gate.

"Good morning."

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo raised his arm and blocked his friend from attacking him. Keigo Asano fell down from the impact, as usual. Ichigo started walking away from him to look for his classroom. Ichigo opened the door of his classroom and entered.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime Inoue greeted. She was as cheerful as usual. Sado just grunted. Ichigo hadn't expected him to say much since he was always quiet.

"Nice to see that your hair's as messy as usual," Uryuu Ishida said as he fixed his glasses, being the snob he usually was.

"Shut up," Ichigo said. School had started again which made his job as a Soul Reaper harder.

"Oh yeah, have you guys heard? Olivia Kudo's coming to town!" Orihime said excitedly. She wasn't exactly a fan of Ms. Kudo's clothes, but it was still exciting to meet her. She was just glad that Ms. Kudo picked a small town like Karakura town to visit.

"Yeah! I heard that she's a designer moving here," Keigo yelled as he entered the classroom after recovering from Ichigo's blow. "That's all I know."

"She's the designer for Oak who's known for her icy look. Oak's designers are all from the Kudo clan. Every time a member retires, the next member takes over. Ms. Kudo's the first one who's not fully Japanese to design for Oak although she's a good designer," Uryuu replied in a monotone voice. Ichigo smirked and elbowed him.

"How do you know so much about Ms. Kudo, eh?" he asked suggestively. Uryuu's face turned pink, and he glared at Ichigo.

"It was on the news!"

"Really? I didn't see that part," Ichigo teased, still smirking. Although it was possible that he had missed that part since he wasn't really paying attention to the TV at all this morning except for the part about Olivia Kudo moving here.

"Me neither," Orihime agreed.

"It's c-common k-k-knowledge!" Uryuu yelled, causing other classmates to stare at the usually quiet boy. "Everyone knows that!" he mumbled and looked away so they wouldn't see his very red face.

"Oh! I know!" Orihime yelled and clapped her hands together. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to explain. Orihime looked at Uryuu with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Could it be that Ishida-san has a crush on Ms. Kudo?"

Ichigo nodded in agreement and laughed at his friend, if he could call him that. "Yes, yes, that is the reason."

"No it's not!" Uryuu argued. Why were they so idiotic?! Just because he happened to know a lot about a certain designer doesn't mean that he liked her.

"Hi Tatsuki!" Orihime greeted as her best friend entered the classroom.

"Oh, Orihime. Good morning," the black haired girl said and turned to Ichigo. "Hey, how's your paper going?"

"Paper?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at her childhood friend's stupidity. "The paper that was assigned to us. I told you about it. Remember?"

"Oh, I forgot about it." Ichigo was too busy focusing on the Bounts that he had completely forgotten about his school paperwork. He sighed. At least his teacher was lenient.

"Well, don't blame me if you don't finish it in time," Tatsuki said. "And what's that?"

Ichigo looked down at his pants and noticed the red good luck charm. "Oh, this morning my stupid dad sewed it onto my pants."

Tatsuki smirked and shook her head. "I knew that without asking. It's obvious. Only your dad would do something like that, and I wasn't talking about the charm," Tatsuki said. She pointed to the Soul Reaper badge hanging out of his pocket. "I'm talking about this."

"Oh this? It's…Wait! You can see this?" Ichigo asked, shocked. Tatsuki didn't have any special powers so how come she could see this? Keigo and Mizuiro hadn't noticed it.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked in confusion. Ichigo never got to answer her since class had started, and he had to take his seat. Tatsuki sat down in her seat. She glanced at Ichigo from time to time. What did he mean when he asked that? Why shouldn't she be able to see that?

"I have some wonderful news for you guys! We have a new transfer student!" Sensei announced, breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh!" Ichigo suddenly yelled. Tatsuki looked at him. He was still holding that stupid skull badge thing which was flashing and beeping.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked. Ichigo smiled at him with a look that Tatsuki understood. Ichigo was hiding something. Or at least, was trying to hide something.

Tatsuki gasped. She looked around her class. Nobody seemed to be bothered about the flashing skull! It was like they couldn't see it. No, it was impossible. If she could see it, then everyone could as well.

"Oh…eh…my stomach just hurts a little," he replied to Mizuiro's question with that fake smile of his.

"Who makes such a ruckus over a stomach ache?" Sensei asked. Tatsuki knew that it wasn't his stomach. It had to do with that badge that was still flashing and beeping. "Well, whatever," Sensei said and opened the sliding door. "Ok, you can come in now," she called to the person on the other side.

Ichigo took this chance to run out of the door. "Wait! Kurosaki!" Sensei yelled.

"I got to go!" Ichigo yelled back. Tatsuki frowned. She noticed Orihime and Chad run out too. What were they doing? She turned to her desk. She hadn't been doing so well lately. She had a feeling that Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and even that Ishida guy knew something that she didn't know. She had also been seeing people that other people couldn't see. Also people who she knew for a fact that were already dead.

Tatsuki sighed and looked out the window. She gasped. Was that Ichigo? No, it couldn't be him. Why was he wearing a black cloak? What was going on?

* * *

The black haired woman emerged from the dark kitchen and smiled. "Haruna, why did you come back?"

The blonde woman looked up from her magazine and sighed. "You do not want me back?"

Yua Kaneko laughed at her friend's words. "Of course I want you back. I only wanted to know the reason." She paused and looked out the window. "But you heard about what happened in Soul Society, right?"

"Yes, the captain of the fifth squad, Sosuke Aizen, had betrayed Soul Society along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Tsubasa informed me," Haruna answered while putting her snow blonde hair in a tight bun. Yua smiled sadly. She never knew that Sosuke would actually do that.

"Are you coming over for dinner?" Yua asked, breaking the silence that hung above them like a mist. "It's going to be cooked by Koyuki."

Haruna looked at her nails sadly. Her sister, Hanako, used to love Koyuki's cooking. Koyuki could make anything taste good.

Haruna shook her head. "I'll come for breakfast tomorrow. I have to do some work right now."

"Alright. Come over soon. Miku missed you," Yua said and left Haruna's large apartment. Haruna watched her friend go until she had completely disappeared from her sight. Haruna got up and went to her kitchen to get a glass of ice cold water. She turned on the TV and sat down. She could sense it. She knew that a war was coming. Everyone knew.

She drank her water and turned off the TV. After being gone for almost twenty years (eighteen to be exact), she had expected Karakura town to have changed a bit. However, it was the same.

She looked toward her door. Should she go for a walk? Making up her mind, she opened the door and walked out. It was a cool night. She looked up at the clear sky. There were a lot of stars tonight.

Haruna walked down the familiar streets. It had been so long since she had last taken a walk here.

She heard a crash. Haruna smiled softly, recognizing that familiar reiatsu. So, he had finally decided to come out of that gigai. She walked at a fast speed to him. If she walked slowly, she would miss him. Besides, she didn't like wasting time. If she hurried up and found him, she could get home earlier and relax.

"Haven't you noticed that I never called you Ichigo while you were in that body? I may look like a fool, but I have keen senses." Haruna heard him say as she got closer. She could finally see him now. He was dressed in his black Soul Reaper uniform.

"You also act like a fool," Haruna said coldly as she finally got to him and stopped. Isshin Kurosaki smirked and scratched the back of his head.

"I heard you were back this morning," Isshin said. Haruna kicked a small rock that was near her heels. "I missed you, Haruna."

"You look familiar," Kon said from the ground, interrupting their conversation.

Haruna pushed some of her hair that had escaped from her bun behind her ear and looked at Kon with her icy blue eyes. "I should," she said. "You know me as Olivia Kudo."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own bleach.**

**I would like to thanks my reviewers, Lily and Claire.**

**Lily: Don't worry, you'll figure it out as you read on. :D**

**Claire: Um yeah maybe.**

Koyuki pushed the already brown rice in the frying pan. She was almost done with breakfast which was beef and fried rice. Haruna was coming over today, and she knew that that beef with rice was one of Haruna's favorite dishes.

"Ah choo!" Miku sneezed. She rubbed her nose. Yua sighed and shook her head.

"I told you not to take all of those long walks around town!" she scolded. "If you catch a cold, we will have to get medicine again like last year!"

"Are you blaming me?!" Akane yelled from the dining room. She clenched her hands in anger and scoffed. She remembered that day like yesterday. It wasn't her fault. It was that girl's. She still remembered that bitch. Fucking whore.

"What happened last year?" Haruna asked, suddenly appearing behind Akane. Akane jumped and almost hit Yua who was doing the laundry. She clutched her heart and glared at Haruna who only said coldly, "You don't have to be so dramatic."

"For goodness sake, you have to stop walking like a ghost," Akane snapped. Both Haruna and Hanako walked like ghosts. Well, only Haruna now. She could hear Koyuki setting the food down in the dining room.

"The food's ready!" Koyuki called. Akane smirked. Just in time. She ran to the dining room so she could avoid talking about what happened. Soon, everyone was seated in the small dining room, eating the food. Haruna chewed the rice and beef slowly. She hadn't had food this good at all in New York. Sure the city lights and everything were great, but it was lonely. She lived alone and really couldn't enjoy anything. Thirty years ago, it would had been fun since it was her's and Hanako's dream to live a big city. She shook her head. She should stop thinking of Hanako.

"Anyway, what happened?" she asked Akane.

"What?" Akane asked, obviously forgetting about what they were talking about.

"Last year, Akane went to buy medicine since Miku got a cold. The store people got scared and offered her a discount as usual," Koyuki explained. "Then, this girl got annoyed about not getting a discount too and followed Akane on the way home-"

"See?! It was her fault!" Akane snapped.

"And Akane lost her temper and almost killed the girl?" Haruna asked. She looked at Akane with her icy eyes as if waiting for her to confirm it. Akane scoffed and muttered some profanities.

"The girl started it first! I was just minding my own business and then she went up to me and tried to punch me so I just kicked her," Akane said as she crossed her arms.

"And then they both got arrested and I had to step in to erase everyone memories," Koyuki said. Akane glared at her sister.

"She even erased the officer's memory and because of that, the bitch got away," Akane said. Haruna nodded.

"You will never get a job if you keep on going like that," Haruna stated as she picked up her bowl and carried it to the kitchen.

"I'll go work with Koyuki," Akane said. Koyuki rolled her eyes.

"There's no way I'm allowing you to work with me. You'll scare away all of my customers," Koyuki said. A small golden retriever ran up to her. She stuck her tongue out as if asking for food. Koyuki scratched the puppy behind the ears and smiled.

"What did I tell you about bringing home animals?" Yua asked as she hoped that the puppy didn't make a mess anywhere.

"Relax, Ume's very well trained," Koyuki explained.

Haruna checked her watch. She had to sign some autographs at the Oak store. "Well, I'm leaving. I got to sign some autographs."

"Me too. I have to go to work," Koyuki said and scooped up Ume.

"Be careful!" Miku called as Koyuki and Haruna left. Yua picked up all of the plates and headed to the kitchen. Akane got up and stretched.

"I'm going out as well!" she yelled. Yua looked over her shoulder at Akane.

"You're not going to fight, are you?" she asked. Akane grinned.

"Of course I am!" Akane said and headed out. Akane walked down the sidewalk as people moved out of her way. She stopped. She heard that roar. A hollow. A big birdlike hollow jumped down near her, following a spirit. She sighed and waited. Where are the Soul Reapers when you needed them? Sure, she could have easily killed the hollow, but Yua wouldn't allow anyone to use their powers in case the Soul Reapers found them and hunted them down.

"Oi! Get away from him!"

Akane smiled softly and continued walking. The Soul Reaper finally arrived. She looked up slightly and noticed the orange hair and large Zanpakuto. Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin's son. The last time she saw him was Masaki passed away.

* * *

Tsubasa killed the hollow before it could get close to the other Soul Reaper. Since they were unconscious already, it was okay for her to show her real powers. She was being to think that being a Soul Reaper to spy on Seireitei for Yua was a mistake. She only did it because she was bored. Now, she was stuck as the tenth seat in the thirteenth squad and had to pretend she was weak so she didn't get a higher seat. Sure, a high seat would allow her to hear more secrets, but it would increase the possibility of being found out. She couldn't allow that. She could probably take down most of the captains, but she was no match for Yamamoto or Zaraki. The best she could do for Zaraki was stall him for at most thirty minutes.

She noticed the hollow on her left. It was pretty big. She took out her Zanpakuto that was created by Koyuki. It would listen to her command, but it didn't actually have a spirit in it. Other Zanpakuto never noticed that there were no spirits. They were fools.

She blocked it's attack. The hollow smirked. "You're pretty weak," he said as he sent a kick to Tsubasa's side. She blocked it easily. She slashed the hollow's mask, and it dissipated quickly.

"You're strong."

Tsubasa looked at the source. It was from a bald man with what she thought was red eyeliner. "Who are you?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Tsubaki Hara, thirteenth squad tenth seat," she replied in a monotone voice. She had changed her name even though Yua told her that she didn't had to. But better safe than sorry.

He examined her carefully. She had black hair with the tips dyed green. Even the tips of her bangs that only covered half of her left eye. Then, he realized that he didn't introduced himself yet. "Ikkaku Madarame of eleventh squad third seat," he said. Her expression didn't change, and he was starting to think that she was half deaf or something. Most people, when they heard his seat and squad, would cower in fear. Why wasn't she?

"Hara-san!"

She bowed and said her goodbyes as she left.

She was an odd girl. Why didn't he notice her before? Those green tips stood out a lot. Not to mention her white eyes. Maybe he'll ask Sentaro later.

* * *

"That would be 10,000 yen," the cashier said. Akane took out her wallet. She got out the money and handed it to the cashier. He looked at her and gulped. Akane smirked at him. "W-wait, actually I-I m-m-made a miscalculation. I-it's 8,000 y-yen," he stuttered out. None of the other shoppers blamed him much. After all, it was Tsukiko Hoyuki.

"Thank you," Akane said and picked up her groceries. She headed out of the supermarket. It was so much fun getting discounts. Akane smiled. Tsukiko Hoyuki was her human identity. Yua forced all of them to get fake names. That paranoid bitch. Akane told her that the Soul Reapers won't give a shit if they found a whole group of girls with the same last names. Yua, of course, ignored her. It was all because the first squad captain found about Hanako because she didn't change her name. Because of that, they all had to change their last names to Kaneko. Shame, she liked Yamamoto just fine. They were all taken by Yua as babies because their parents were killed by Soul Reapers. All because they were the experiment of some asshole. Yua was a Soul Reaper, but she was betrayed by her older brother. Her older brother, the same Soul Reaper who killed their families. He was the first squad captain now. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was Yua's older brother.

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with Maplestory and homework. Anyway, please review :)! Flames are not allowed but tips are allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach.**

**Sorry for the long update, I have been busy with schoolwork and other stuff. Anyway, please review! Tell me if I made any mistakes or just leave a comment :D. No flames allowed but constructive criticism is welcomed!**

Yuzu Kurosaki strolled down her neighborhood to school, humming a song that she had learned from one of Ichigo's friends. She breathed in the fresh air as she looked around. People were either going shopping or walking their pets. She turned and walked down the familiar path hidden in the bushes. When Karin wasn't with her, she would walk here. It was her secret haven. Large trees lined the path and there were flower patches here and there. It was beautiful, but nobody seemed to use it.

Yuzu looked at a small green house that a nice old lady used to live in. That old lady had died weeks ago, and she heard that the lady's family was coming soon to check the house to see if it was sellable.

Yuzu smiled sadly. The old lady was a really nice woman. She always gave her dorayaki and tea whenever Yuzu had time to stop by. When the old lady died, Yuzu cried herself to sleep for a whole week. She didn't want to bother Karin or her father so she did it in secret.

Yuzu looked ahead and stopped. What was that figure under that bush?! Fear flooded her body. She took a cautious step toward the bush. Was that a tail? Yuzu pushed the leaves away and looked at the figure. It was an orange cat which resembled Ichigo quite a lot. Yuzu picked it up gingerly and examined the injuries. There were none, and the cat was still alive but too thin.

"That doesn't look healthy."

Yuzu looked up quickly and almost dropped the cat with shock. Her eyes snapped to the woman who had said that. She had long black hair that cascaded down her back with the tips dyed blue. Her eyes were dark brown, as were most Japanese. Yuzu realized with a shock that this was the woman she saw at the supermarket yesterday. The one who had scared the cashier into giving a discount.

The woman strolled over to Yuzu casually. "I can take the cat to my sister's office," she said. She cracked her neck and looked at Yuzu lazily. "You want to come?"

"But I have school," Yuzu replied quietly. Who was this lady? She looked really young. Maybe about twenty-three?

"Ok," the woman just said. She reached out to get the cat, but Yuzu held on tight. She didn't know why. It was just a cat, but she couldn't let go. Yuzu shook her head. This was a bad idea, but she had to do this even though she would get in trouble.

"I'm coming with you," she said. The woman looked at her in surprise. "I'm Yuzu."

"I'm Tsukiko," the woman replied.

Akane cracked her neck. She shouldn't have volunteered to get the cat to the vet. It was a waste of time, and she didn't even like cats. She was more of a dog person. Actually, she didn't even like animals. It was only Koyuki who liked animals. That was the weird thing. They were sisters, but animals seemed to be attracted to Koyuki and not her. In fact, they always avoided her like the plague. Not that she cared.

Akane looked at the way to Koyuki's office. "Come on," she said to Yuzu. The girl nodded and walked towards Akane, still holding the cat.

They walked for what seemed like hours in silence. Yuzu looked at the woman from time to time, wondering what to say to break the silence. Yuzu sighed. She should be going to school right now.

"You know, you didn't have to come with me," Akane said, breaking Yuzu's thoughts. She looked up in surprise. She smiled.

"It's ok," she said hurriedly. "My family won't really care as long as I come home safe."

Akane felt her lips lift into a small smile. At least this girl had a good family who loved her a lot. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "What's your family like?" she asked.

Yuzu looked at her curiously. She didn't expect that question. "Well, I have a twin sister who's kind of a tomboy." Yuzu laughed. Not kind of, _is_. Karin was the biggest tomboy she knew. "And my dad's really crazy, but he cares a lot about us," Yuzu continued. "I have an older brother…he sometimes disappear for a long time."

Akane stared at her sad face for a while before clearing her throat. "You have a big family," she said lamely. She meant to cheer this girl up, but she never was good at cheering people up for some reason. Now that she thought about it, the only thing she was good at was fighting. Nothing else, just fighting.

"Yeah, I guess. What's your family like?" Yuzu knew that she hit a nerve when she noticed the woman tense up.

Akane stared ahead. Her family. Did she even really have one in the beginning? "I only have a younger sister," she said coldly. She saw Yuzu flinch slightly at her tone.

They continued walking in silence.

* * *

Miku stared at the window. She had just gotten back from her walk. This time, she didn't catch a cold since she didn't get in a gigai. Even though they weren't Soul Reapers, they still needed a gigai. First of all, they were invisible to everyone except for those with high spiritual pressure. Second, they all had hair colors that were different from normal people. Miku had pinkish red hair, which was pretty normal. Kind of. So, her gigai looked exactly like her except for her eyes. Her eyes were a bright green and really attention catching so her gigai just toned down the color. It was Akane, Koyuki, and Haruna who had to change. Luckily for Haruna, her hair stayed the same. Her eyes, though, were another story. They were red, or as Haruna called it, blood red. It was too weird so she had it changed to blue. Thanks goodness Urahara was there to help or else they would have been in big trouble. For Akane, her hair was light blue, and her eyes were lilac. She got black hair with the exact same blue as her original hair color for the tips. She just made her eyes brown to match with Koyuki who originally had blue eyes and lilac hair. They were weird sisters. Akane had blue hair while Koyuki had lilac hair. Koyuki had blue eyes while Akane had lilac eyes.

Miku chuckled. They amazed her a lot. Sometimes she wondered if maybe they dyed their hair that way.

"What are you laughing at?"

Miku looked at Yua who just got out of the shower. "Nothing," she replied with a smile. Yua was drying her black hair with a shower. Miku felt a twinge of jealousy. She wished that her hair was black. Yua's natural hair color was black.

She shook her head. No, she shouldn't be feeling this way! Yua took her in when everyone else wouldn't. It was not right to be feeling jealous.

"I think Tsubasa might be coming over to visit," Yua stated. "Soul Society had been really peaceful lately. There were only a few hollow attacks."

"What about Aizen?" Miku asked before she could stop her. Oh shoot. Miku caught the anger that flashed in Yua's eyes. She had been close to forgiving that man but after this, Miku really didn't think that Yua would ever forgive Aizen.

"Well, he's not making any move yet, is he?" Yua asked. Miku shook her head. "Well, I'm going to prepare lunch."

Miku watched the woman walk away before turning back the window. She wanted it to snow.

* * *

"We're here," Akane stated as they stopped in front of a rather large building. Yuzu's eyes widened. This was where rich people bring their pets.

"Wait!" Yuzu called to Akane who was already making her way in. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Well…" Yuzu blushed, not really knowing what to say. This woman really didn't look like she had a lot of money. She wasn't dressed that way either.

"C'mon," Akane said and walked inside. Yuzu sighed and followed her reluctantly. Whatever, it's for the cat. They both entered a large elevator, and Akane pressed the button for the third floor.

"Now that I thought of it, you never told me your full name," Akane said. Yuzu looked at her, obviously confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Your last name." Yuzu looked down. Here she was, with a stranger. Should she tell this woman her last name? It shouldn't matter, right? There were probably many other people with the last name Kurosaki in Karakura town. And if this woman really was the sister of a vet who works with rich people, she should be trustworthy.

"Kurosaki," Yuzu whispered. Akane looked at the girl, shocked. Kurosaki? Come to think of it, didn't Isshin have a daughter? Yeah, he had two daughters. Akane looked at the girl again. Yup, definitely Masaki's daughter. They had the same eyes.

The door elevator door opened quietly, surprisingly, considering the noises they usually made. Akane and Yuzu stepped out and immediately, every eye flew to them. Not them, just Akane who walked up to the receptionist as if she didn't care at all. The receptionist glared at her coldly. Yuzu stared at her curiously. She was really pretty. The receptionist had long, wavy hair that was the color of caramel. Her eyes were chocolate brown and from what Yuzu could see, she looked like she had a model figure.

"I'm here to see my sister," Akane said. The receptionist picked up the phone and said something really fast into it.

"Go in," she said. Akane opened a door and motioned for Yuzu to follow her. Yuzu walked in, feeling embarrassed because of the stares that were now directed to her. A black haired woman walked out of one of the rooms and towards them. She looked at the cat.

"Malnutrition," she stated and turned to Yuzu. "Where did you find it?"

"Under a bush," Akane answered. Koyuki raised an eyebrow at Akane. Koyuki reached out to get the cat. Yuzu held on tight. "It's ok," Akane reassured. Yuzu handed the cat to Koyuki who held it gently.

"I'll take care of it," Koyuki said. "Why don't you all come back in about two hours or so?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "Don't have to take so long."

Koyuki shot her sister a look. Yuzu looked at her shoes awkwardly. So, what happens now? She already got the cat to the vet.

"You want ice cream?"

Yuzu looked up in surprise. "Ice cream?"

"You know, those cold things they sell in cones."

"I know what ice cream is," Yuzu said, a little insulted. Did this girl think that she was an idiot or something? But anyway, did she want ice cream? She wondered if Karin was worried right now.

Yuzu checked her watch. It was only 1:00 right now. Two more hours until school would end.

"I know a great place," Akane said again. Yuzu looked down. She really should be going.

"Thank you, but I have to go," Yuzu replied. Akane was about to say something until she saw her sister's look.

"It's very nice to meet you, Yuzu," Koyuki said. Yuzu bowed and smiled. "Well then, have a safe trip home."

Akane watched the girl leave. "That was Isshin's daughter."

"I know." Koyuki placed the cat on a bed and examined it. This cat reminded her of someone. She couldn't remember who but someone.

BOOM! Koyuki looked up in shock. What happened? "Aka-"

Akane was already gone. She ran into the elevator. That sound was not human made. It was definitely either a Soul Reaper or a hollow. As she ran out into the streets, Akane grabbed the feather that was hanging from a chain around her neck. She stopped. She couldn't come out. What if the Soul Reapers saw her? No matter how much she wanted to get out of her gigai, she couldn't.

Akane sighed in anger. It was so frustrating. She put her hands in the pockets of her pants and strolled back to her house. Soul Reapers were so slow and weak. She hated them.


End file.
